


Experience

by TorchwoodCardiff



Category: Class (TV 2016), Torchwood
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Gen, Gwen Bashing, Medical Examination, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TorchwoodCardiff/pseuds/TorchwoodCardiff
Summary: Matteusz joins Torchwood, and as he gains experience, things go from bad to worse when he's dealing with Gwen's son. (Unbeta'd)





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is underage. Read the tags! Thanks to Helen N for all their help in being my sounding board. All mistakes medical/smut are mine.

“Mom,” Jace said looking at Gwen. “Can I talk to a man instead of a woman doctor?” He asked as they walked into Torchwood.

“Um, no. I don’t think so. You didn’t do good with Owen.”

“What’s your problem, mum?!” Jace snapped.

“Okay everyone!” Jack called. “We’ve got a new member joining us. This is Matteuze Andrzejewski, he found out about us and I didn't have the heart to retcon him. I thought he could be a good addition to the team.”

Everyone introduced themselves.

“Glad to be here. I got a medic background as well.” Matteusz said. “I kind of hacked into the US Pentagon. Decided A Levels weren’t for me. Who’s he?” He pointed to a boy that was standing next to Gwen.

 “This is Jace my son. He’s only here as he’s sick.” Gwen said.

Jace saw Matteusz and walked up to him. “Can I please talk to you alone?” He asked.

“Sure.” the teen medic said as Gwen walked up to them. “We’re leaving.” She said icey. “I don’t think he can handle your conditions anyway. He’s blind in one eye.”  

“Why don’t you let me talk to him, see what’s going on.” Matteusz suggested. “Let me make the choice for myself.”

“Thanks for the offer, but Owen couldn’t deal with him.”

“Quit talking like I’m not here! I wanted to tell him myself. I’m eleven, not three.”

“But you can’t, you don’t know.” Gwen said. “He’s complex. Get hours worth of diagnosis.”

“You have any medical background Gwen?” Matteusz asked.

“I know what’s best for him. No way am I letting you talk to him.” Gwen said.  “Not turning my son over to a sex crazed teen. He need someone who knows about his history, blind in one eye and sexual assault.”

“How could you…!” Jace turned and ran off out of the hub.

“You’re going to have to answer to that Gwen!” Matteusz snapped. “Tosh, how far?” He grabbed a med pack. 

"Not very far.” She answered, sending him the last known location.

“Thanks!” Matteusz headed out.

* * *

 “I didn’t think he would…”

"He was sexually assaulted?" Tosh spun round to face Gwen.

“Nice parenting, Gwen, hell of a way to get someone to open up to someone!" Jack snapped.

"Do they know who did it? Have you told the police?" Ianto sighed.

"Remind me never to tell you anything in confidence, Cooper, not sure you wouldn't tell the whole world at the drop of a hat!" Owen yelled.

“I had no idea!” Gwen said. “My son has taken off and you’re all yelling at me. Not finding him!”

“Gwen, Matteusz is out there. You’re needing a time-out, then be ready to answer some questions!” Jack snapped.

“He might not be my flesh and blood but I’m still his mother, I was the one who took him after we found him. No one else would’ve!”

“You just lost whatever trust you had,” Owen snapped as Tosh was sending Matteusz the information they had on the teen.

“If you had trust at all.” Ianto muttered.

* * *

Matteusz ran down the path to the water. He hoped the boy hadn’t jumped. He sighed with relief as he saw Jace leaning against the wall.

“Hey there.” Matteuze approached the child slowly.

Jace looked up. “I wasn’t going to jump…had no right.” He gulped fighting to breathe. “Had to...get away.”

Matteusz watched the child for signs of distress. “Want to talk about it?” He asked softly.

“I don’t know. What can you do?” Jace asked sadly, plopping down beside the wall.

Matteusz tapped his comm. _Found him._

_We’re on our way. Keep him talking._

_Stand down. He’s all right. We’ll be back soon_. Matteusz turned off the comm. “I can’t help you if don’t tell me what’s going on, Jace.”

“You’ll just tell everyone like my mum has done! I was with friends. They told me to come over and play games. That’s when I was…” Jace took a few shaky breaths.

“You’re doing good, mate,” Matteusz assured him. “I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want me to-“

“My mum did!”

“But you need to tell someone about what happened.” Matteusz stated. “I’m not her, but she was wrong, Jace.”

Jace nodded.

“Can you tell me what happened after you went to your friends?”

“Um, it was home time and his dad took me home, or so I thought, he started to touch me and I told him to stop, but he didn’t. It really hurt.” Jace but his lip, tears coming to his eyes.

Matteusz looked at the child. “That was _wrong_. Do you understand?” He asked. “It’s not _your_ fault.”

"I think so."

“When you went home, did you a take shower?” Matteusz asked.

“Yes.” Jace said. “Why?”

“Was there blood?”

“I don’t think so. It just stung.”

“Did your mum take you to hospital or a GP?” Matteusz asked.

“No, well. Owen tried, but it scared me. So not much got done.”

“Well, if you’re okay with it. I’d like to examine you. It’ll be just me and you.” Matteusz stated.

Jace chewed on his lip. “I was told that last time and my mum was there.”

“Oh she won’t be there this time. I have my ways.” Matteusz said. “What do you say?”

“I guess so.” Jace said.

Matteusz stood up and held out his hand to pull the child up.

Jace took it. “How are we going to get back without them knowing?”

“Follow me,” Matteusz turned on his comm. _We’re coming in._

_We’re going to be in the boardroom. Gwen won’t know._

* * *

Matteusz lead the child down through the basement. “In here.” He said, turning on the light to the examination room.

 

Jace backed into the wall, shaking.

_Shit._

“Hey, it’s okay.” Matteusz whispered, placing his hand on his shoulder. “Easy.”

Jace looked up, gasping for breath, not focusing.

“You’re okay.” Matteusz kept his tone soft. “It’s only us in here.”

Jace blinked, looking around slowly. The medic was telling the truth at least.

“Do you know what we’re going to do?” Matteusz asked.

“Make sure I’m not hurt?”

“That’s right. In order to do that, I’m going to need to examine you. Check everything.” Matteusz kept his tone calm.

“It won’t hurt?”  
  
“It will be uncomfortable, but won’t hurt.” 

Jace nodded.  

“Think you can remove your clothing and put on a gown?” Matteusz asked, holding it up as he set it behind a privacy screen.

Jace eyed it, shaking a bit. “No.”

“I won’t look. It’s behind here. I can’t see what you're doing.” Matteusz said. “It’s only me, no one else.”

Jace went back to change as Matteuze made sure supplies were out and ready. He looked over the sheet that he’d gotten from Tosh.

Jace came out a few minutes later, looking at the table.

Matteusz gently put his hand on his back. “Back up slowly. It’s right behind you.”  

Jace slowly sat on the edge of the table. “I’m scared.” He grappled the edge of the table as his fingers turned white.

“It’s only us in here.” Matteusz reminded him. “Lets just see how far we can get. I’ll stop at anytime.” He caught the child’s eye as he nodded.

“How old are you?” Matteusz asked, quickly typing into the tablet.

“Eleven.”

Matteusz nodded. “Can you tell me if anything hurts?”

Jace flinched, quickly shaking his head.

“Sometimes injuries don’t show up right away.” Matteusz explained. “Can I listen to your heart and lungs?” He held up the stethoscope as the boy eyed it.

“Okay.”

Matteusz warmed it up and slowly moved it around, listening, taking note of the fast breathing and heart rate. “That’s good.” He set it aside. “Can you lie back so I can check your stomach?”

Jace shook his head. “No, I…” His eyes darted everywhere.

“It won’t hurt,” Matteusz assured him, setting a pillow out for the kid to rest his head. “There’s a sheet covering your genitalia.”

“What’s that?” Jace laid back as Matteusz made sure the sheet covered him.

“Just your penis and testicals.” Matteusz explained, gently applying pressure to Jace’s abdomen. “Anything hurt here?”

Jace shook his head, whimpering as Matteusz's fingers moved a bit lower. “Don’t!”

“It’s okay. I’m just checking for lumps in between your legs. Not touching your private parts.” Matteusz moved away. “You doing okay?”

“Yeah.” The boy sat up.

“Have you had any issues going to the loo?”

Jace looked confused. “Not really, no.”

“Did you at all when it first happened?”

“Yes. Some blood on the paper.” Jace blushed.  

“How long ago did this happen, the assault?” Matteusz asked.

“About a week ago.” Jace took a shaky breath.

“It’s very important to check for injuries,” Matteusz explained. “Have you ever had a doctor check your private parts before?”

Jace shook his head. “But my friends said the doctor has them drop their pants just on the floor and the doctor feels around. They said it hurts!” the child cried.

“I’m not doing anything yet.” Matteusz kept his tone calm. “That’s not how it’s done either, at least not how I do it.”

Jace slowly relaxed. “So it won’t hurt?”

“No,” Matteusz assured him. “That’s just people trying to scare you.” He placed a hand on the child’s shoulder as the boy turned to look at him. The teen medic felt him shaking. This was going to be hard, very hard.

“You say stop and I will. You’re in control here, Jace.” Matteusz reminded the child.

Jace nodded. “What now?”

“Can you bend your knees a bit and open your legs?” He asked.

Jace looked at the teen. Matteusz was telling the truth. “Like this?” He did as he was told.

“Great,” Matteusz gave him a reassuring smile and moved the sheet down a bit.

“What’s on your hands?” Jace flinched.

“It’s just gloves.” Matteusz held up his hands and gently moved his gloved fingers over Jace’s arms. “Feel this?”

Jace shook his head. “No, not really.”

Matteusz frowned. “At all? I need to know the truth, Jace. I’m not going hurt you.”

“Slightly.” the child said.

“Neurological,” Matteusz noted, wishing he had the kids med file.

“What?” Jace asked.

“We’ll deal with that later.” Matteusz explained, placing a hand on the child’s hip. “You ready? Remember it’s just you and me here, you say stop and I will.”

Jace nodded. “I guess so.”

Matteusz moved the sheet back. “Keep breathing. Just checking for any redness or swelling, first, ” He explained, running his fingers over the flesh.

Jace flinched, breathing quickly.

“Does this hurt?” Matteusz, looked the boy in the eyes.

Jace shook his head, shaking.

“You’re doing great, Jace. It’ll be over in no time.” Matteusz assured him. “Going to check the underside of your penis.”

“For what?” Jace asked, curiosity starting to outweigh fear.

“Just for redness, swelling and lumps.” Matteusz quickly checked. “Anything hurt?”

Jace shook his head. “No.”

Matteuse\z gently cupped Jace’s testicals. “Pain here?” He asked, checking for lumps.

“Feels weird.”

“Painful weird or someone touching here weird?” Matteusz asked.

Jace shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“More details, mate,” Matteusz ordered

“Just when you’re touching there. It wasn’t like last time.”

“What was it like last time?” Matteuze asked.

“It just hurt. Like he was twisting them. I told him to stop and he didn’t until there was stuff.”

“I’m not out to hurt you.” Matteusz said. “It sounds like he just wanted to pleasure himself.”

“What’s that mean, like do people do this for fun?” Jace asked as Matteusz grabbed something.

“Yes. People do it for fun. When both want it and consent to it.” Matteusz explained. “What that creep did was just to pleasure himself. Trust me, we’ll talk about this later as much as you want. Ask me anything.”

“Really?” Jace asked.

“Yeah. Nothing wrong with that.” Matteusz assured him, changing gloves. “You’re just a bit red around your penis and testicular area. Nothing too bad, though.” He took out a swab. “I’m going to test for STD’s.”

“What’s that?” Jace asked.

“It’s something you get when you don’t have protected sex.” Matteusz explained.

“What?” The kid was still confused.

“Well, what he did was wrong,” Matteusz explained. “This is going to up there ao I can get cells for testing.”

Jace eyed it. “Going where I go pee? It really hurts there!”

“When’s the last time you went?” Matteusz gently pushed on his bladder.

“Ow!” Jace cried, tears coming to his eyes. “This morning.”

“Blood?” Matteusz asked.

“S-some.” Jace was taking short rapid breaths.

“All right, easy. I’m going to look at where you go pee from and see what I can do to help it not hurt. I’ll let you know what’s going to happen if anything needs to.” Matteusz explained. “Swab going in now.” He warned as the kid yelped and whimpered.

“I know, I know it’s not fun,” Matteusz whisperered removing the swab and put it into a tube for testing.

“Ow it hurts!”

Matteusz gently checked, seeing swelling. “Right. I’m going to put a tube up there.” He said opening the kit up. “This is going to feel weird and uncomfortable.”

Jace’s breath hitched, shaking his head.  
  
“This is something you don’t have a choice on.” Matteusz stated. “It will be over in no time. I’ll explain what it involves, okay?” He placed a hand on his shoulder.

Jace slowly nodded. “I tried telling mum but she didn’t listen!” The boy was nearly hyperventilating.

“We’ll deal with your mum later, right now let’s just focus on you.” Matteusz said.

Jace nodded.  
  
“I’m just going to wipe off your penis so it’s clean for putting in the catheter.” Matteusz explained, quickly doing what he said as the boy squirmed. “Try to not move.”

Jace laid there, eyeing what Matteusz was grabbing off the tray.  
  
“Numbing gel.” Matteuze held up the needle free syringe.

Jace gasped as it went in.

“I know it feels funny. You’re doing awesome, Jace.” Matteusz quickly inserted the tube, stopping when he saw urine flowing through the tube.

The boy whimpered, trying to move away from the feeling.

“Jace, take a deep breath.” Matteusz whispered, seeing the boy do it.

“Good, now let it out slowly.”

Jace did so.

“It’s in.” Matteusz finished the procedure and attached a bag to collect the urine.  “I need to do a rectum exam, Jace.”

“W-What?” Jace asked. “What’s that?”

“Just to make sure you’re not hurt internally, I’ll put a lubed finger inside your bottom and feel around for a bit.” Matteusz explained.

Jace shook his head, breathing hard and fast. “No, I don’t want it. It already hurts!”

“It’s going to hurt a lot worse if it’s infected.” Matteusz said softly, dabbing at the boys face with a cloth. His skin felt warm to the touch.

Matteusz grabbed a thermometer. “Open up, mate. Need to check your temperature.”

Jace did as he was told.

“Good,” Matteusz looked at the reading as it beeped.

38°

Matteusz did a double take, hoping he was wrong, but the number did say 38°

_Shit, shit...Not good._

_“_ You’re going to have to trust me Jace,” Matteusz said, grabbing the lube, inserting a finger and gently palpating the inside of his rectum.

“Hurts!” Jace screamed, crying.

“I’m sorry, that’s it. All done!” Matteusz quickly removed his gloves and tossed the supplies in the bin, covering the child back up.

Jace was crying, hyperventilating.

“Come here.” Matteusz whispered, pulling him upright, slowly touching the boy, trying to calm him down. “It’s over. Shh. It’s over.”

Jace leaned into the touch, relaxing, breathing returning to normal. “Why’s it hurting?”

“You’ve got some infection. I’m going to give you something for it.” Matteusz explained.

“How long will I have the tube?” Jace asked.

“Just until the swelling goes down. Would you be okay with me cleaning you up and getting the lube off of you?” Matteusz asked.

Jace looked scared. “I don’t want it to hurt.”

“It won’t,” Matteusz assured him, grabbing a wipe and gently cleaning the child up.

“I’m not like, deformed?”

“Oh no, no. You’re not. You’re fine,” Matteusz said, seriously out of his depth here, sending Owen a text, telling him to get down there.

Jace looked scared.

“Jace, it’s okay, you’re fine.” Matteusz said. “Can I ask why you didn’t let Owen check you over?”

Jace sighed. “Um, my mum was there. Didn’t leave even after I asked. When Owen touched me it really hurt, he didn’t tell me why. It wasn’t like when you did it.”

Matteusz nodded. “Owen is an amazing doctor he knows more than I do about what you’re dealing with. You mum was wrong to not let you talk to him alone. I’m sure he would’ve explained what he going to do.”

Jace wasn’t convinced. “But I couldn’t really talk like this. That’s what I don’t like.”

“If your mum hadn’t insisted on staying it probably would’ve gone way different.” Matteusz said. “I’ve called Owen down to talk about what I’ve found. I’ve already got antibiotics that I can use, just want to be sure that I’m doing this right.”

“He It’s won’t have to touch me, will he?”

“I don’t think so,” Matteusz felt his phone vibrate.  

_On my way._

Jace nodded _._ “If he does you won’t leave, right?”

Owen entered before Matteusz could respond. “What have you got, Matteusz?” He asked.

“All the injuries are to his genitalia. Swelling, testicular pain, rectum bleeding.” Matteusz stated. “Sexual assault all the way.”

“Right.” Owen stated. “I’d say go with your original course of treatment. I’ll be available if you need. Why do you think he took to you so fast?”

“Probably due to the fact that he doesn't associate me with his mum. I’m seventeen, so he might be viewing me more as a friend then a doctor.”

“Fair enough.” Owen shrugged. “Gwen is very upset. Lots of shit went down.”

“What a fucking mess this is.” Matteusz sighed. 


End file.
